Percy Jackson and the Purple Kryptonite
by Green Falcon913
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth and Grover are sent to Smallville, Kansas to track down what they believe is a demigod. But in their journey they will discover that there are a lot of secrets surrounding this quaint town in the middle of nowhere. And they will discover that their suspected demigod isn't a demigod. In fact he isn't even human.


"AHHHHH!" Percy screamed as pain shot through him again. He felt like he was being ripped in two, and there wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt. He tried to get up but even if he did have the strength he was chained to the wall.

His hair was wet and matted with sweat, and his clothes clung to him. As far as he could tell he had no cuts, breaks, bruises, or any physical marks, so where was the pain coming from?

Percy assessed his surroundings. It looked like one straight out of those action movies he used to love: dark, damp, dirty, and so small he couldn't move without bumping into something or other.

There were unusual glowing rocks in the corner. Some were purple some were green, when Percy's leg brushed against a purple stone a flare of pain shot up him that was so intense that he could hardly breathe.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming. Percy tensed. He wasn't sure if it was a friend or a foe better safe than sorry. He'd rather expect an enemy and get a friend than expect a friend and get an enemy.

"Who is it?" Percy said, his voice barely a whisper. It just hurt too much to talk.

"Percy I've been meaning to talk to you I've just been busy. Have you considered what we discussed earlier?" Said the man in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, "And what am I doing here?"

"Don't you remember me?" Said the man stepping out of the darkness and into the light of the glowing stones.

"Luthor…" Percy gasped because just then it all came back to him.

**5 days before…**

The sun was setting as a trio of teenagers rode in a beat up convertible.

The driver, Annabeth, had bright blonde curls and wore an orange shirt with a faded message that used to say "Camp Half-Blood" But now it was completely illegible. Around her neck was a beaded necklace and she was wearing bright blue jean shorts. Her skin was tan and her eyes were stormy grey.

In the passenger seat sat a fair skinned boy named Percy who was around Annabeth's age with jet-black hair and sea green eyes. He also wore a beaded necklace and the same orange shirt.

Grover slept in the back. He wore the same t-shirt as the others with cargo pants and converse shoes. He had curly brown hair and wore a red Rasta cap. But underneath his cap there wasn't just hair; and instead of feet, Grover had hooves, because Grover wasn't just another kid. Grover was a satyr: half boy, half goat.

"So what are we even doing out here anyways?" Percy asked to break the silence. Annabeth and Grover looked at him like he was insane.

"Uhh buddy you're kidding, right?" asked Grover woken up by the remark.

"Were you even LISTENING to Chiron, seaweed brain?" said Annabeth.

"Distantly, hey I have ADHD don't blame me! Plus outside there was this bird and it was really pretty and it was…"

"Ok," Said Annabeth, interrupting Percy "So basically we got this tip off from a saytr that there was this guy and he demonstrated characteristics involved with those suspected to demigods-"

Demigods were kids that looked normal but were not. They were half Greek gods. Percy and Annabeth were demigods.

"English please," Percy groaned.

" I was talking English." Annabeth muttered "Anyways," she said louder, "Basically he was having trouble getting the guy, I mean he was getting attacked by monsters practically every day so I'm thinking one of the big three..."

"Uh hello? Can you get back to the point?" interjected Grover from the backseat.

"I'd be able to talk if you two shut up and listened. ANYWAYS, so…" But Annabeth never got to finish that sentence, because just then the car spun out of control. Annabeth screamed but held onto the wheel. She slammed on the brakes trying to stop the car but it just wouldn't. She turned this way and that hoping that the car would slow down her foot solidly on the brake.

Their prayers were answered as the car started to slow down. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sat back, sighing in relief. They were ok and in one piece.

"What was that?" Said Grover.

"I'm not sure, but we should check out the tires and make sure that they're in one piece like us." Annabeth said, sadly no such luck. They got out of the car and...

"Four tires, slashed? Is that even possible?" Said Annabeth in bewilderment. Now if one tire possible had a nail in it… well at least that would be POSSIBLE. But this?" She collapsed on the ground in frustration.

"It's ok, we've survived worse. Come on, and I'm sure that we packed a spare." Percy said giving Annabeth's hand a reassuring squeeze. He looked to he to see her reaction. She looked away and Percy blushed a deep red. Lucky for him the sun was setting and no one saw it, least of all Annabeth. Unlucky for them however, they didn't pack a spare tire.

"Grover," Annabeth and Percy said turning around to face him.

"What?" He said as innocently as he could.

"I thought I told you to pack 4 spares in case something like this happens?" Annabeth said.

"Well you see, if I packed four, like you said, then the problem would be, that there wouldn't be room for-"

"Ok there is no use fighting about stuff that happened a while ago," Percy said figuring that whatever Grover was going to say would only make Annabeth more mad, "We need to plan what we're going to do, and I never got to hear the end of what Chiron told us to do. And why didn't the satyr get him to Camp-Half Blood? Why send their best campers,"

"So modest," Grover muttered.

"When the satyr's already there?" Percy finished.

"Well that's just it. The satyr was about to take the demigod, but we lost contact with him a month ago. And all the satyrs sent after that, disappeared almost immediately." Annabeth finished spookily.

Grover shuddered; this was all he needed, some satyr-loving monster and, bye bye Grover. Suddenly Grover tensed. He heard footsteps, moving impossibly fast…

"Guys…" Said Grover. That's all he needed to say, because the tone of his voice conveyed the message that something was coming, fast. Annabeth pulled out a knife and Percy brought out his pen which, when uncapped turned into a sword. Grover just stood around hoping that the monster would ignore him. Then it was there.

"Hey do you guys need any help?" Said a boy roughly Percy's age.

"Yeah, our car just busted, is there somewhere nearby that sells spares?" Percy said to the boy. He whispered to Grover, "Does this guy smell like monsters?"

"Noooo," Grover whispered. The boy had a trace on him that Grover couldn't place… not something evil but nothing Grover had ever smelled before.

"No shop nearby I'm afraid, but you can stay with me for a little bit, my farm is just over that hill.

"Oh, farm, great." Annabeth said in a small voice. "So I'm Annabeth; this is Grover; and that is Percy," Percy swore that she was blushing, but it could have just been the light.

"Oh, my name is Clark Kent." Percy looked to Annabeth and Grover. They nodded. This was the demigod they were looking for.


End file.
